The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98KRIcarloxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,165, with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the high centered flower form of the female parent and the very long flower life and excellent disease resistance of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Very high, fully open flowers;
2. High centered buds and half open form;
3. Dark green, leathery foliage; and
4. Resistance to powdery mildew and rust.
5. xe2x80x98JACsallxe2x80x99 differs from its female parent xe2x80x98KRIcarloxe2x80x99 in that the parent has smaller flowers with smaller petals and has smaller foliage than xe2x80x98JACsallxe2x80x99.
6. The male parent has pink flowers with fewer petals that the flowers of xe2x80x98JACsallxe2x80x99 and the parent also has more prickles.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.